The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production and deposition of bands associated with the shaping mould of a shaping station of an installation for the thermal shaping of containers provided with bands, said apparatus being of the type comprising in an elongated body at least one preferably cylindrical and so-called pre-winding cavity, at least one fixed cutting member and one movable cutting member arranged in the vicinity of said cavity, preferably in such a way that the two cutting members define by one of their sides a portion of the said cavity, at least one access slot, preferably made in the movable cutting member parallel to the axis of said cavity and perpendicular to the displacement direction of said movable cutting member which issues preferably tangentially into the said cavity in the area of the fixed cutting member and which connects the latter laterally towards the outside, at least one ejecting plunger mounted without significant lateral clearance in the said cavity in such a way that it can occupy in the latter two extreme positions whereof one, the retracted position, permits the charging of the cavity with a band and whereof the other, the discharge position, corresponds to the discharge of the band via the front opening of the said cavity, actuating means for the movable cutting member, at least a pair of transporing rollers located upstream of the access slot and preferably in the immediate vicinity of the latter in such a way that the tangential plane common to the two rollers of the said pair of rollers passes via the said access slot, a strip whose width is at the most equal to the height of the slot whereof the free end is gripped between the said two transporting rollers and from which are cut the said bands, as well as a driving means able to sequentially drive the two transporting rollers for the purpose of introducing into the said cavity a portion of the strip whose length is equal to that of one band.
An apparatus for the production and deposition of bands is for example known from French Patent application Nos. 70.09142 (2,034,915). An identical apparatus is known from German Utility Model 1,969,306. The known apparatuses have the disadvantage that the shaping mould must be brought into a position of alignment with the pre-winding cavity, either by a swinging movement or by a lateral translational movement before it is possible to deposit a band in the mould.